In the smaller type of offset printing press popular with printing shops serving local needs, such as those manufactured by the A. B. Dick Company Model 360, and the Addressograph Multigraph multilith 220, a vexing problem in the ink feed mechanism has existed since these presses appeared on the market. The ink adapter roller sticks to the fountain roller when using the heavier bodied more viscous inks.
When the ink adapter roller sticks as described it becomes necessary for the operator to continuously assist the operation by hand to free the ink pick-up roller. This requires much time and attention by the operator and it is very difficult for one man to operate the press under these conditions. Two men are required for a practical operation of a press. There arose, therefore, a need for means of overcoming this problem in such smaller offset presses, hundreds of thousands of which are presently in use throughout the country.
One method devised for overcoming the problem involves an expensive (on the order of $35 per press) alteration of the press by a skilled repairman who must replace or augment the single center cam and cam follower with two cams and cam followers disposed at the ends of the bars which carry them. The correction of the problem by this means requires taking the ink feed mechanism apart, resulting in press down rime and consumption of a skilled repairman's time. Thus, there still exists a need for an alternative means for correcting the problem which could be installed in the machine by unskilled help, or which could be installed by a repairman more conveniently and more quickly than the presently known alternative..
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide a simple, convenient, rugged, inexpensive, easily and quickly installed device and method which will correct the problem described.